


【Dickjay】Put It On Me

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And he is hot af, Bottom Jason Todd, Choking, Humiliation kink, It's me actually, Jason finds Dick being rough sexy, Just love him being a cruel sadist, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Dick Grayson, dirty dirty talk, my jam
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 翅翅：叭了个叭叭叭
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	【Dickjay】Put It On Me

**Author's Note:**

> 我好糟糕。  
> 算是SM初体验？【

在Jason大概第二次试图从Dick的身下逃走时，Dick直接把他勒晕了。

但是Jason还是设法在缺氧的甜美中高潮了。他在地板上醒过来，屁股底下和后面都湿漉漉的，浴室里有水声。他的身体疲乏而顺从，手脚发软，几乎聚不起力气，但是他还是努力地撑起自己，往门口的方向爬去。

他没有意识到水声停了。直到他的头发被一只手毫不留情地揪住，他惊叫一声，被从地上提了起来，颤颤巍巍地跪好。发根上的剧痛让他的眼眶不由自主地湿了，Jason屈辱地闭上眼睛，感觉到Dick凑上来像个变态一样舔掉了他挫败的泪水。

“你想去哪呢，嗯？”Dick把他往床的方向扯，跪着没有办法跟上他的步速，Jason只能狼狈地蹲起来，阴茎在身前晃荡，半个小时前射进他里面的液体一路滴答滴答，“带着个合都合不起来的湿哒哒的小穴？想被别人操吗，宝贝？就你这个样子连公寓楼都出不去。”

Jason吸气，被推上了柔软的床垫。Dick把自己洗得干干净净的，带着沐浴露的味道和温热的水汽，他却像个一次性性玩具一样无人搭理，红肿的小穴里不断有润滑液和精液被挤出去。这个认知让他忍不住抽了抽鼻子，想要翻过身，但是Dick钉死了他，一根修长的手指探进来，揉按着他的敏感点，仿佛这么点粗的东西满足得了他。

“回答我，”他的屁股被扇了一巴掌，Jason惊喘一声，冲击力让他丰满的臀掀起一波肉浪，他红着脸将自己埋进床单，“对，再大声点，让整栋楼听听你是怎么当我的听话的小母狗的。”

他摇头，于是Dick又给了他一巴掌，然后把手指抽了出去。他可悲地呜咽起来，感觉到Dick把沾上的液体抹在了他的腰上。

“你还没回答我的问题呢，”Dick俯下身，扒开他的屁股，把自己送进了他湿热松软的小洞，Jason颤抖着，再一次填满他的沉甸甸的重量感觉好得不可思议，“想出去被别人操吗？我对面那个大块头，你知道吧，我看见过他是怎么看着你的，有色心没色胆的家伙。但是如果他知道你凶巴巴的样子全都是装出来的，事实上恨不得被当成玩具随便玩，玩得破破烂烂，他肯定会动手的，对不对？”

Jason大张着嘴，被操得几乎没法呼吸，更没法对Dick的污言秽语做出什么反应。

“不说话？”Dick又伸手到前面揉他的胸，他像对待真正的乳房一样上下颠动着两块肉，用手指挤奶似的挤他硬得不行的乳头，“如果你刚就那个样子出去了会怎么样？可能你会被按在门板上操，我的门板，他们准备这样告诉我我的小玩具被抢了；或者直接把你拖进其他房间里，就着我射给你的种继续上你。楼梯上也有可能，想尝你一口的人一路排到街上，路人问‘你们这队是干什么的呀’，然后他们就回答‘是干Jason Todd的哦’。”

Jason哭了出来。被其他人轮奸的画面塞满了他晕乎乎的小脑瓜，他害怕地往Dick怀里靠去，Dick顺势把他捞起来，压在床头的墙上，按住他的手腕。

“别担心，宝贝，你会再见到我的，”Dick咬他的耳垂，像对待一颗软糖似的又吸又舔，“我也会去排队的。我怎么忍得住不去分一杯羹呢，是不是？但是我很有素质，我会好好排队的，等轮到的时候你可能都已经认不出我来了。”

Jason咬住嘴唇，高潮了，投向上方的视野里全是白光，他知道Dick也快射了，他的耳边都是粗重的喘息，抽插他的频率也越来越凌乱。

“操，操，我要射了，我要射在里面，Jay, 好好接住，你是全世界最爽的人形飞机杯……”他在胡言乱语，Jason呻吟着撅起屁股迎上他的冲撞，腰背弯出一道色情的曲线，“我要标记你，你是我的，其他老二都不配进这个漂亮屁股小穴。”

Dick射了，他狠狠咬住Jason的肩膀，跟只野兽一样无情地把伴侣穿在自己的阴茎上，气势像是要活生生在他身体里捣出一个子宫，让他怀孕。Jason虚弱地啜泣着，在Dick身上瘫软下来。

“你还好吗？”他俩把自己洗干净之后，Dick将他拉进怀里，问道。他的眼神在Jason的身体上仔细逡巡，好像他真的伤得到他一样。Jason翻了个白眼。

“我很好，大鸟，别担心了，我没用安全词，记得吗？”他意有所指地戳戳Dick的胸口，“要不你就该萎了。”

Dick噗地一声笑出来。

“是啊是啊，做爱途中听到一句‘蝙蝠侠’可真是……”Dick突然又想到了什么，暧昧地顶了顶他的胯，“你还记得我也当过蝙蝠侠的，对吧？下次我可以再把它穿上，我不介意你叫床的内容单一。”

Jason恼火地推他。

“你可真是个变态，刚那些话不会都是一蹴而就的吧，哈？我就知道你会对我有这种幻想。”

“哪里，厚积薄发罢了。”Dick笑眯眯地亲他。

看着就可恶。Jason不想搭理他了，结果Dick来了一句：

“幻想终归是幻想，干你的依然是我。”

Jason踹了他一脚。


End file.
